Victor Martinez
| Place of birth = Los Angeles, California, USA | Awards for Trek = ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nomination | Roles = Concept Designer/Illustrator |}} Victor James Martinez is a concept designer and illustrator who worked on the and . On Into Darkness, Martinez worked on early concepts for the Royal Children's Hospital and fight sequences between and . http://www.victor-martinez.com/star-trek-into-darkness/pirxuehmo6q8vtf86cvkuj06g89b26 For Beyond, Martinez received no screen credit but did concept work for some kind of Starfleet vessels and for surface and underground scenes on Altamid. http://www.victor-martinez.com/star-trek-beyond/igoevy89xh9dynoic6f9jv2xl4s35t In , Martinez received an ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nomination in the category Fantasy Film for his work on Into Darkness which he shared with Scott Chambliss, Ramsey Avery, James Clyne, Ryan Church, Lauren Polizzi, Kasra Farahani, Michael E. Goldman, Harry E. Otto, Andrew E.W. Murdock, Jason Baldwin Stewart, Natasha Gerasimova, Steve Christensen, Andrea Dopaso, John Eaves, Nathan Schroeder, Christopher Ross, Steven Messing, Karl Strahlendorf, John Chichester, Tex Kadonaga, Kevin Cross, Andrew Reeder, Anne Porter, Jane Wuu, Richard F. Mays, Allen Coulter, Karl Martin, Scott Schneider, Lorrie Campbell, Easton Smith, Tammy Lee, Tim Croshaw, Clint Schultz, and Karen Manthey. Martinez previously won an ADG Award in the same category in 2010 for his work on 's Avatar and earned a further nomination in 2016 for Tomorrowland. Martinez studied at the Art Center College of Design in Pasadena and at the UCLA School of Art and Architecture at the Southern California Institute of Architecture where he earned his BA in Art. He then started to work in the entertainment industry and received his first credit for the 1998 drama A State of Mind on which he worked as set dresser. Further credits as digital set designer include the science fiction thriller Minority Report (2002), the drama Solaris (2002), the fantasy film Reign of Fire (2002, directed by Rob Bowman and with Alexander Siddig and Alice Krige), the family comedy The Cat in the Hat (2003), the science fiction prequel The Chronicles of Riddick (2004, with Karl Urban), the drama The Terminal (2004), the fantasy film A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), the thriller Flightplan (2005), the ensemble piece Southland Tales (2006, with Dwayne Johnson), the animated Monster House (2006), the action thriller Deja Vu (2006), and the superhero films X-Men: The Last Stand (2006, with Patrick Stewart, Famke Janssen, and Kelsey Grammer, produced by Ralph Winter, and executive produced by Stan Lee) and Superman Returns (2006, with Frank Langella and directed, co-written, and produced by Bryan Singer). As concept illustrator, conceptual designer, and concept artist, Martinez worked on the pilot episode of House M.D. (2004, directed by Bryan Singer and starring Jennifer Morrison), the family comedy Deck the Halls (2006), the comic adaptation Transformers (2007, written by Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman), the science fiction comedy Meet Dave (2008), the thriller Eagle Eye (2008), Bryan Singer's Valkyrie (2008), the science fiction sequel Terminator Salvation (2009, with Anton Yelchin), the crime drama Black Water Transit (2009, with Karl Urban), the fantasy films Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief and Clash of the Titans (both 2010), the comic adaptation Jonah Hex (2010), the science fiction sequel Tron (2010), the science fiction drama Real Steel (2011), the fantasy film Oz the Great and Powerful (2013), the mystery drama Transcendence (2014), the fantasy sequel Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014), the science fiction sequel Terminator Genisys (2015), the fantasy film The Last Witch Hunter (2015), the comic adaptation Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016), and the fantasy sequel Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016). More recent projects as concept artist are the sequel Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017, with Zoe Saldana, Stephen Blackehart, and Michelle Yeoh and executive produced by Stan Lee), the fantasy thriller The Mummy (2017, directed by Alex Kurtzman and starring Sofia Boutella), the science fiction sequel Blade Runner 2049 (2017), the superhero line-up Justice League (2017), the fantasy film A Wrinkle in Time (2018, starring Chris Pine), and the science fiction sequel The Predator (2018). External links * Victor-Martinez.com – official site * Category:Art department Category:ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nominees